On the Merits of Sake
by shes.incredible.math
Summary: Luffy has a secret. Usopp has a crush. Everything is better when alcohol is involved. Luffy/Usopp


A/N: My first real foray into the exciting world of fan fiction~ Oh frabjous day, etc. I think Lussop is a pairing that needs more love and decided I would finally attempt to contribute something substantial to this crazy fandom that has given me so much pleasure over the years. It's not a work of art by any means, but I hope you guys get some enjoyment out of it; it's certainly been a learning experience.

I suppose I should also note that part of the premise for this fic is drawn from the recent flashback arc in the manga, although there aren't any explicit spoilers.

Other than that? Shine on, you crazy diamonds.

~ S.I.M

* * *

At some point, Usopp started noticing the little things.

The way his captain's muscles gleamed in the sunlight after a haphazard dip in the ocean. (To be fair, it _was_ to rescue Hat after a freak gust of wind had carried it off; he still got reprimanded by a disgruntled Sanji, who muttered something about his third ruined tie that week as he soggily wandered off to finish preparing dinner.)

The way Luffy could sit by himself and stare out into the distant expanse of the Grand Line, looking like the happiest person for a hundred miles, with his laughter ringing out just as far.

The soft, content sounds Luffy made as he slept in the hammock next to Usopp's, occasionally murmuring a few words into the darkness that he could never quite make out.

Usopp wasn't entirely sure why he got a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Luffy smiled at him (brilliant and blinding like the sunlight) but he certainly didn't think it boded well.

It had gotten to the point that whenever his mind strayed back to such thoughts, a giant warning sign with DO NOT GO THERE shot up in his brain and he opted instead to go help Franky with his latest project or prepare more ammunition for his slingshot. Although with the amount of time he spent Not Thinking About Luffy these days and the lack of exciting battles, he was running quite the surplus of projectiles in his arsenal. He sighed.

As he sat and debated whether he should bother asking Nami if he could buy supplies for the new Usopp Ultra Super Stop Thinking About Luffy And Shoot Some Non-Existent Bad Guys Slingshot that he was contemplating building, he was distracted by the sound of sandal-clad feet quickly approaching where he sat on the deck.

He looked up as his captain leaned over him, grinning broadly.

"Usopp! Guess what?" he spouted excitedly.

Usopp had no idea what his captain could be this animated about, and therefore took the logical course of action and retreated to one of Luffy's main interests in life.

"Ahhh...we're having sea king meat for dinner?"

"Nope!"

"You pulled a prank on Zoro while he was sleeping again?"

Luffy let out a small laugh and shook his head, still grinning. "Shishishi~ No, I still have a bruise on my head from the last time we did that."

Usopp was quickly running out of ideas and the way Luffy's hair drifted slightly in the breeze was distracting him even further from the subject of their conversation.

"I give up. What's going on?"

"It's a surprise~ Meet me in the crow's nest tonight at ten and I'll show you!" he said with a grin.

Usopp was slightly quizzical as to what his captain could be planning, but quickly agreed and Luffy ran off, probably to see if he could scrounge up a snack without Sanji noticing.

The afternoon drifted on into the early evening, the sun dipping toward the edge of the horizon. The crew gradually made their way into the dining room to share dinner together, chatting and laughing and occasionally yawning ("Shitty cook, always planning meals in the middle of my naps..."). Usopp stole frequent glances at Luffy as they ate, trying to discern exactly what the rubber man had planned for that night. Usopp's mind started to wander with the possibilities, and he eventually shook his head and tried not to look too much into it. It was Luffy, after all; it couldn't possibly be anything too serious.

Dinner ended and the night sky was now filled with stars, illuminated by a nearly-full moon. Usopp admired it momentarily before wandering over toward the rest of the crew, where Brooke and Franky seemed to be getting their instruments out and Luffy and Chopper were giggling over something in the corner. Sanji swooned over the women and served them extravagant looking drinks. Zoro snored from somewhere off in the corner. Usopp plopped down not far from Luffy and couldn't help a small grin from forming as he listened to the music and basked in the happiness of of his crew.

The evening wore on and eventually yawns started escaping from people other than Zoro. One by one the crew drifted off to separate parts of the ship, either to sleep or get some late night work completed.

Usopp's foot jiggled nervously as he stared out into the night. _This is stupid,_ he thought to himself. What was he even worried about? Still, he watched the clock closely as the minutes ticked by.

Inevitably, 10 o'clock bore upon him and he proceeded along the deck toward the looming crow's nest. No one else appeared to be around and it was fairly quiet as he began his ascent up the ladder, unable to stop his mind from wandering. If this were a meeting between only he and Luffy, then what could it possibly...?

As he reached the top and finally climbed into the secluded room, Usopp found he was the first to arrive. _Leave it to Luffy to be late to his own meeting_, Usopp inwardly sighed. However, he didn't have to wait very long, as only a few minutes passed before he heard someone else approaching the top of the ladder. Luffy's head popped over the edge and he grinned as he dragged over a bag, the contents of which clinked as he attempted to carefully set them down before hoisting the rest of his lanky body over the entryway.

Usopp's interest was piqued as Luffy approached him and set the bag down nearby. He plopped down on the floor and motioned for Usopp to do the same. Usopp slid down opposite of him and stared as Luffy drew out a round bottle of sake and two small cups.

"So, Luffy...ah...what was the point of all this again?"

For a moment Luffy's face appeared slightly uncertain, but it was quickly masked by his usual easy-going demeanor.

"Usopp... do you know what they say about sharing sake together?"

Usopp looked quizzically again at the set before them and shook his head; he admittedly did not.

"If we share this drink, we'll always be brothers, no matter what happens..." Luffy drifted off and seemed to be slightly lost in thought.

Usopp was somewhat taken aback and opened his mouth to respond before Luffy interjected.

"I know it might seem sudden, but...I've just been thinking and...you already left once and...I want us to always stay together this time! Please?" Luffy asked desperately. If his words didn't relay his sentiment, the look on his face surely did.

If Usopp wasn't shocked before, he surely was now. His mind turned to all of the thoughts he'd been having about Luffy recently, all of the confused feelings...deep down, he knew what they meant. Was this what he wanted? To be Luffy's brother and nothing more?

Usopp stared at the dark red cup he had been gripping and slowly set it down.

"Luffy, I...don't think I can do that."

The look on Luffy's face nearly broke his heart.

"But I have a good reason!" he quickly added. _Oh god_, he thought. _I do?_

Luffy now looked slightly less hurt, but certainly more confused.

"I, ah..." Usopp fumbled for the right words. What could he possibly say? He couldn't think of a single excuse. The king of liars was left at a loss.

All of those stolen glances, the way his captain's laughter could make his heart skip a beat, all of those nights awake just listening to him breathe, just to make sure he was still there. He couldn't bear to be away from his captain anymore than the other boy could bear to see him leave again.

_To hell with it_, Usopp thought.

"I can't do it because...well..."

Usopp's mind was blank. He seemed to be unable to concentrate on anything but Luffy's barely-parted lips and how much he wanted to...

Before his brain started trying to be logical again, he leaned in and swiftly claimed them with his own.

As far as first kisses go, it could have been less awkward; Usopp managed to knock over the sake bottle and nearly break one of the cups in his haste to fulfill something he had been definitely-not-thinking-about for months.

Luffy seemed somewhat startled as Usopp drew back suddenly, his brain finally comprehending what had happened; he blushed he while trying to avoid eye contact.

"I...I kinda like you...love you! I love you," he stuttered, face growing redder by the second.

Usopp eventually found the courage to draw his eyes back to Luffy's face and found the boy grinning.

"Shishi...well, I guess that's alright then~ As long as you promise not to leave again?" Luffy asked expectantly.

"Of course I won't," Usopp replied, his heart rate finally slowing. "You're my...captain. And my friend. And this is my home," he said with certainty.

Luffy grinned once more before glancing down at the sake and cups between them.

"Mah...and I went through all the trouble of sneaking these past Sanji..." Luffy said as he scratched his head.

"Well...we could still have a little, you know. It wouldn't be that big of a deal," Usopp said, attempting to sound nonchalant about the matter. He could use a drink.

"Okay~" Luffy replied happily as he uncorked the bottle and poured them two generous portions.

The two boys sipped quietly as they stared out at the night sky above them. Eventually Luffy began talking excitedly about the next island they would be visiting and the new fighting technique he was working on and how good the meat had been at dinner that night and Usopp listened, smiling, and occasionally remarking upon Luffy's ideas.

They talked and laughed and eventually the sake bottle drained until there wasn't much left to be had. Usopp's head felt a bit light and Luffy's face was rosy. Usopp's mind drifted back to the kiss the boys had shared. Luffy hadn't reacted that much to the kiss or his confession. He wondered how his captain really felt about it. Maybe he was so happy just to hear Usopp's resolve to stay on the crew that it didn't matter all that much...?

Usopp frowned a bit. He wanted it to matter.

He glanced over to see Luffy sipping the last of his sake from the ruby cup, a drop sliding down the boy's lips and onto his throat.

Usopp wasn't sure, but he thought the temperature of the room had suddenly increased.

If he hadn't been slightly tipsy and all alone with his captain, he might have just ignored it. But he couldn't ignore it any longer. He had already told Luffy how he felt; how could he just be content with living his daily life and not even knowing what Luffy's true feelings were? Even if there could never be anything between them, he had to find out.

Usopp looked back at his captain, who's eyes were slightly lidded, smiling as he gazed up at the moon.

"Luffy...about what happened earlier..." Usopp began.

Luffy's attention turned to Usopp, his head cocked slightly as if trying to remember what the sharp shooter was talking about.

"You know...when I, ah..." Usopp fumbled for the right words. Why was this so much harder now?

Luffy's eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh! You mean this?" he said as he leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on Usopp's lips.

Usopp was sure that his face was as red as the cups they had been drinking out of now.

"I, um, yes! That! What did you...what did you think of that?" Usopp said hurriedly, trying not to focus too much on how soft and warm his captain's lips had been.

Luffy looked as if he was concentrating very hard on his answer, but inevitably laughed lightly and said, "I liked it~ I like you Usopp, you're...mine. You're on my crew. And you're not gonna leave right? You promised?" Luffy asked him, face slightly worried.

"Yeah, I promised. I won't leave. I promise," Usopp responded, taking his captain's hand in his own.

Luffy grinned and leaned over, and before Usopp knew what was happening, his captain's head was face up on his lap, one arm hanging over Usopp's hip and the other still grasping his hand, which now sat on Luffy's chest.

Usopp froze for a few moments, unsure of what he should do, but gradually he calmed down and continued to gaze at the stars with his captain. He even found the courage to stroke Luffy's hair with his free hand, gently moving it away from his eyes, causing his captain to sigh contentedly. Luffy's eyes...

Usopp found himself fixated once more on his captain's face. How exactly had he gotten himself into this situation, again? He found himself not really caring...every cell in his brain seemed to be focused on Luffy's eyes...and his lips...and the wide expanse of skin that was showing beneath his captain's open shirt...

Luffy's gaze suddenly turned upward towards Usopp's, and he gave him one of his brilliant smiles, like sunshine on the coldest day.

Before Usopp could even think about it, his lips were on Luffy's once more. It was an awkward angle, but he didn't even care at this point. Luffy was still for a few moments before he tentatively reached up and held Usopp's cheek, returning his affection.

Usopp broke the kiss and panted slightly, staring down at Luffy's flushed face. He gently lifted Luffy's head off of his lap and quickly slid around so that he was sitting next to his captain, reaching out to lay his palm against his captain's cheek.

Damn it. Was he really doing the right thing?

"Luffy..." Usopp started, pulling back slightly. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. It's alright if you don't return my feelings. I don't want you to think..." he drifted off, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm happy just being here. With all of you. That's...that's all I really need," he finished softly.

Luffy let out a low laugh. "Usopp, don't you think I could stop you pretty easily if I wanted? I'm the captain, that makes me strongest. I only do what I want. And maybe what Nami tells me to sometimes," Luffy frowned and pouted a bit, but smiled as he glanced back at Usopp.

"I like being with you. It feels...right," he said, smiling at his sharp shooter.

"Ah...okay," Usopp responded, slightly more at ease.

"So when I do this," Luffy said as he he leaned in to kiss Usopp slowly and tenderly, before breaking apart softly, "it's only because it's what I want to do. I like you a lot, Usopp," Luffy replied huskily.

Usopp was fairly sure this was all a dream and that in the morning he would wake up with Luffy snoring in the hammock next to him and a pressing concern in his pants, but for now he would be happy to remain slightly shocked and extremely elated. Especially in his lower regions...

Usopp leaned in for another kiss, grasping the back of Luffy's head and drawing him in further. The boys slid down to the floor as Luffy opened up hungrily and Usopp drew his other arm around Luffy's back, their chests pressed together tightly. Usopp nearly lost it as Luffy simultaneously moaned into his mouth and drew his leg over Usopp's.

_Oh my god_, Usopp thought, Luffy's tongue flicking lightly on his own.

Soon enough, it became apparent that his captain was thoroughly enjoying their activities, as Usopp noted the hard bulge leaning into his thigh. Usopp's mouth slid down to plant fervent kisses along Luffy's throat, sucking at the tender flesh. Luffy gasped and slid his hips desperately against Usopp. Usopp's hand tentatively slid across his captain's chest, exploring and making its way down to where Luffy was grinding in to him.

Usopp's mouth moved back towards Luffy's and the other boy happily and greedily met him. Usopp was glad that Luffy's mouth was occupied as his slightly shaking hand met the bulge against his thigh, because the moan Luffy let out against his lips could have woken half the crew.

Usopp drew his mouth away from Luffy's, panting slightly; he was now posed above his captain, one leg in between his thighs. Luffy had lost his shirt at some point and now lay before Usopp, cheeks rosy and eyes lidded.

_Oh god oh god oh god, what am I doing,_ Usopp thought, his heart racing. Usopp had certainly thought about this scenario more than once (well, maybe not this particular scenario, but definitely plenty of things that involved a flushed, scantily-clad Luffy moaning out his name and oh god, he's never going to believe this happened in the morning) but he was now quite unsure of how to proceed. Should he even have taken things this far? His heart said yes, the bulge in his pants was definitely screaming at him to keep going, but his damn head was hesitant, even in it's slightly alcohol-induced stupor.

Luffy noticed the anxiety written all over Usopp's face and sat up slightly.

"Mah, Usopp...are you alright?" he said, placing his hand over the sharp shooter's, a somewhat concerned look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Usopp balked; if the bulge in his pants wasn't an obvious notifier, he had no problems with Luffy's actions.

"No! No...it's great, it's...ah..." he began hesitantly. "I know you said you're alright with...this...but..." _we're both kind of drunk and I really really really like you and I don't want to mess things up and have you hate me forever and oh god you're still shirtless what the hell am I doooing?_

Usopp's life shouldn't be this complicated. The king of snipers should not have such a complex love life. The king of snipers should be able to woo any man or woman he pleases with confidence and ease, and with nary a mention of an awkward boner after a half-bottle of sake with a ridiculously beautiful pirate captain. His ridiculously beautiful pirate captain. The shirtless one biting his lip in concern, which only makes Usopp want to pounce on him more.

Usopp is only broken out of his staring content with Luffy's lithe, muscular torso as his captain begins to speak.

"So...you want to stop?" Luffy asks, head cocked.

"No! I mean...yes...I mean..." Usopp wonders if it is actually possible to fail this hard at life. "I just...I don't want to do anything we might regret later. An hour ago you were asking me to be your brother. I would...I wouldn't be able to handle it if you woke up tomorrow and hated me for doing...whatever it is we might do." Usopp finished, rubbing his neck and staring intently at the polished wood floor.

"Usopp," Luffy began with a voice so serious it immediately caused Usopp's gaze to snap back to his captain's face.

"I won't ever hate you," he continued, his voice a little softer. "You're my best friend. I don't care if you're not my brother, you're already just as important as one. I want to be...close to you. What we did...it felt good. Really good," Luffy repeated with a slight grin.

Usopp blushed, but felt more at ease.

"But if you don't want to do anything else, we don't have to," Luffy said confidently, with a smile.

"Ah, well..." Usopp mumbled. Decisions, decisions. The king of snipers definitely wouldn't have such problems.

"I...wouldn't mind if we...ah..." Usopp's voice continued, quietly and nervously, his eyes turned towards the stars now, hoping someone up there was rooting for him.

"If we did this?" Luffy asked with a smile, cupping Usopp's cheek with one hand as his lips once more met the sniper's.

_Yes, that. A thousand times, that._

Usopp finally relaxed enough to let himself enjoy the sensations of Luffy being close to him, his mouth eager and willing and so soft, hands grasping at the cloth of Usopp's shirt.

Soon enough they were lying on the floor once again, Usopp on his back this time, his mouth thoroughly occupied as Luffy took control and fiddled with the claps on his overalls. Usopp wonders in the back of his mind how his captain could be so good at this sort of thing, but finds himself distracted as Luffy breaks away from his mouth in order to rid the sharp shooter of his pants.

Usopp gulps as he finds himself in nothing but a shirt and a thin pair of boxers, and Luffy straddling him in his customary tattered shorts.

Luffy experimentally flicks his hips forward just a bit and Usopp's breath hitches in his throat.

Luffy pants slightly, a shiver running down his body as he slowly rolls his hips over Usopp's once more, grinding them together, a small moan escaping from his captain's lips.

If Usopp were ever to die from happiness, he thinks it would be right...about...now.

Finding a comfortable rhythm, Luffy leans over to capture Usopp's mouth, tongues entwining as they fervently lean into one another. Usopp's hands seek to explore every inch of skin on Luffy's upper body as the captain gasps, hitting an especially pleasurable spot.

Luffy is apparently not quite satisfied with the situation, however, as he seeks to rid Usopp of his shirt (what an unnecessary piece of clothing, Usopp thinks, he had never liked them, really). He examines the new expanse of skin as if he'd never seen it before, reveling in the needy moans Usopp makes as Luffy swipes his finger over a dark nipple, leaning down to flick his tongue over the other.

Usopp's hips buck up of their own accord, and Luffy returns the sentiment. They continue grinding into one another, reveling in the sensation of hot fingertips on skin, wanting to know every single detail of the other's body, every line, every faded scar. Usopp runs his hand through Luffy's hair as he keeps his captain's mouth busy.

Eventually it's Usopp who becomes frustrated, sitting up and flipping the other boy down onto his back to reverse their positions, fiddling with the clasp on Luffy's shorts. He stops and glances up at his captain, who pants and gives a quick nod before Usopp strips him of his last remaining piece of clothing (because why should Luffy bother to don any underwear and for once Usopp thinks it is the greatest thing in the entire universe, Luffy going commando).

The two boys had bathed together many times and were no strangers to seeing each other naked, but Usopp has to stop for a moment just to admire how beautiful his captain's frame is, splayed out before him, his legs perched on Usopp's thighs as he sat between them; combined with Luffy's flushed face and his hard member twitching before the sharp shooter, it sends another jolt straight to the bulge in his boxers. Usopp doesn't think anything has ever turned him on so much in his entire life.

He manages to tear himself away from his captain long enough to remove his own boxers and returns quickly to the other boy; he can't stop himself from running his hands once more over Luffy's lanky torso, now hot to the touch, sliding his hands down the boy's legs and back up towards his arms, stretching them out over Luffy's head and pinning them down as he leans in to steal another kiss, to which Luffy gladly obliges.

Usopp leans in and reaches around Luffy's midsection, drawing the other boy up into his lap; their hard members slide against each other and both let out a small hiss at the sensation.

Usopp uses one arm to hold his captain close to him as the other slides through Luffy's dark hair, drawing in his bruised lips for another kiss.

His captain's mouth once more occupied, Usopp slides his hand down from Luffy's head and along his chest, slowly edging towards his most pressing concern; he's never been more nervous in his life. He's never been more filled with anticipation, either.

Usopp's hand eventually rests on his captain's abdomen and he tentatively slides his fingertips along the other boy's erection. A small gasp escapes into Usopp's mouth and the sharp shooter takes it as a cue to keep going, sliding his hand down to the base of Luffy's cock and grasping him softly, slowly making his way up and down the length of his member. Luffy squirmed in his lap, thrusting into the other boy's hand as he moaned into Usopp's mouth.

Eventually their mouths broke apart and they both gasped for air, Luffy still sliding desperately against Usopp's (hopefully skillful) ministrations. Gaining confidence, Usopp's grip tightened and his pace quickened, causing Luffy to groan and bite his lip with a torn look on his face, trying not to make too much noise.

It was too much for Usopp; he thought he might explode just from the look on his captain's face and the noises he was eliciting. He dutifully attended to Luffy's cock, which had begun to leak and make his hand slick, causing Luffy to buck even more willfully against Usopp's palm.

Usopp had to stop himself from shouting in shock as Luffy's hand slid down to grasp his own hard member, quickly matching Usopp's pace. Luffy's gaze caught Usopp's own, his mouth open and face flushed, his eyes urging Usopp on. Usopp certainly didn't need to be told twice.

Usopp leaned forward, lying his captain onto his back and sliding on top of him, grasping their erections together and stroking them both, his eyes focused on Luffy's face and the needy sounds he was making, his hands grasping for purchase on the smooth wood floor.

"Oh god..." Usopp said hoarsely. Luffy bucked even faster against him, desperately grinding against the sharp shooter's cock.

"U-Usopp..." Luffy moaned. "Please..."

It was enough to send Usopp over the edge, shuddering as he quickly pumped both of them to completion, hot white fluid shooting onto Luffy's abdomen.

Usopp stared down at his captain, panting, still vaguely wondering what the hell had just happened, but he was too tired and happy to even care.

Usopp slid off of Luffy and collapsed onto his back next to his captain. He groped around and eventually located his shirt, which he used to mop up the mess on Luffy's stomach before tossing it aside once more. Luffy's breathing was evening out and his eyes were closed. Usopp wondered momentarily whether he had fallen asleep, but Luffy finally turned to look at him and smiled, his hand finding Usopp's and their fingers entwining.

They lie there for a while, looking up at the stars and feeling the ocean breeze flow past them. Usopp wanted to say something but as to what, he wasn't exactly sure. Everything just seemed so oddly wonderful; the rational part of him wanted to doubt and worry and generally bang his head against the wall over everything that had happened, but the rest of him was admiring the moon and feeling the gentle sway of the ship on the waves and Luffy, Luffy's hand in his, Luffy Luffy Luffy, his captain, Luffy. He could never get the rubber man out of his mind.

His captain lazily turned over and laid his head on Usopp's chest, arm stretched across to possessively wrap around his sharp shooter's midsection.

Usopp idly wonders if he should bother Luffy into putting some clothes back on. Luffy's smooth chest and the leg draped over his thighs convince him otherwise.

Luffy's breathing evens and Usopp is fairly sure he's asleep now. The night is warm and calm and Usopp finds his eyelids drifting as well. A little nap wouldn't hurt too much...

* * *

Robin is mildly surprised to find two of her crewmates naked and sleeping on the floor of the crow's nest, although with the not-so-subtle way that Usopp has been pining over Luffy for months, she supposes that it was inevitable. She decides that her early morning reading could be done elsewhere and drapes the blanket she had brought with her over them, smiling lightly as she begins her descent back down to Sunny's main deck.

Usopp wakes up to a hangover and his captain's snoring, and decides that the next time they do this (because there would be a next time, right?) he would most certainly make sure they were sober.


End file.
